


Three Dog Night

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, F/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Reylux - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Humping, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: After a late night partying, Hux insists Rey spend the night with him and Kylo. For her safety. Obviously. There's only one bed, but they're all friends, right? They might neglect to mention, however, that their hands tend to wander in their sleep...It's somnophilia, lads.Written for theSinTin (whomst I adore) as part of the Reylux Summer Fest 2k18.





	Three Dog Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin) in the [Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018) collection. 



> three-dog night:
> 
> old-fashioned; a bitterly cold night (i.e., so cold that one would need three dogs in bed with them to stay warm).

Music was still filtering over the speakers when the last person to say their goodbyes left Hux and Kylo’s apartment. Well. Almost the last.

“We can take care of this,” Kylo assured her, watching Rey toss beer bottles into a large black garbage bag. Her hair swayed around her shoulders with the motion and he imagined leaning in and pressing his face there before looking away, abashed at his reaction and hoping she didn’t notice.

“It’s no problem,” she insisted, twisting back to look at him, brilliant smile in place, “I practically ate your whole spread, it’s the least I can do to help.” The corners of Kylo’s mouth twitched up and he resisted the dumb smile threatening to take over his face in response. Hux appeared with another bag, thrusting it into Kylo’s chest and breaking him from his thoughts.

“Really, Rey, you should let _him_ clean up,” he said smoothly. Kylo glowered at him but took the bag and headed towards the kitchen, running his hand over the other man’s waist affectionately as he passed. He and Hux had been roommates long before their relationship evolved into something decidedly more intense but they had never managed to stop pestering one another.

“Guys, its fine,” she promised, “No one likes cleaning up after a party. It’ll go faster if you have some helping hands.”

Hux bit his tongue to keep from making a quip about how he’d like her hands to help. He allowed his eyes to wander to the swell of her backside as she bent forward to pick up a bottle from the floor, though, and- _oh_. She should _really_ not wear skirts that short. Or, actually, maybe she should wear them more often. Either way, his head tilted of its own accord, eyes chasing the promise of forbidden skin just under the tantalizing hem until the sound of a throat clearing unsubtly broke him from his trance. 

Kylo gave him a pointed look from the kitchen. He shrugged helplessly, gesturing to the girl now sweeping their living room floor as if to say, “Can you blame me?”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and shook his head but Hux didn’t miss the pink tinge on his cheeks. No, he really couldn’t blame him.

Sure enough, Rey had been right and in the end, they were grateful for her help. They would have been cleaning up at least another hour, maybe more, if she hadn’t been there. Kylo returned from tossing out the last trash bag to find Rey and Hux on the couch, laughing and conversing quietly, both tired from a long night of partying and subsequently, dealing with the aftermath of said party. The space between them was of a comfortable distance but he didn’t miss how Hux’s hand twitched nearer to where Rey’s arm was laying over the back of the sofa.

“Well…,” Rey said, shrugging her shoulders, “I guess I should get going.”

“No!” Hux blurted, reaching out to wrap his hand around her wrist when she tried to stand. She blinked between him and Kylo, who was just as confused and growing increasingly red, his eyes trained on the place where they were connected.

“Well- I mean, it’s one in the morning,” Hux explained, “Bars are letting out soon. There’ll be drunks on the road and don’t try to tell me you’re not starting to fall asleep.”

“Hux-” she laughed, swinging her arm, “come on.”

“No, really,” he breathed, “Stay here.”

Her lips parted slightly in surprise when she realized how serious he was. She looked to Kylo, who now wore a similarly concerned expression. 

“He’s right, Rey, it’s late,” he said genuinely worried for her safety and nodding in agreement.

“O-okay,” she coughed, clearly caught off guard, “Um. I guess I’ll sleep out here then.” Their apartment had been a two bedroom until they’d turned the smaller of the two into an office some time ago, meaning there was no spare bed.

“No,” Kylo was quick to huff, grimacing at the uncomfortable futon in their living room, “Even Milicent won’t sleep there. I’ll take the couch.” Before Rey could protest, Hux spoke up.

“Neither of you are sleeping out here,” he scoffed, turning to Rey, whose wrist he _still_ held, “We have a perfectly comfortable king sized bed. I assure you, it has plenty of room for all of us. You’ll barely even notice we’re there.”

Rey looked at him owlishly. It was now her turn to blush. Both boys saw her nervousness. Hux’s eyes darkened. Kylo shuffled in place and pursed his lips, frustrated by his own embarrassment. He was about to suggest _Hux_ take the futon when Rey nodded.

“Um, yeah. Okay, then,” she chirped, rubbing the back of her neck. Hux smirked in his self-satisfied way and suddenly, the energy in the room had shifted dramatically. He ushered both Rey and Kylo into the bedroom. 

Hux lent Rey toothpaste and mouthwash. Kylo lent Rey a shirt to sleep in. Which maybe should have been the other way around since Hux’s clothes would have probably fit her better but there she was standing awkwardly by their bed, swimming in a black shirt that hung off her shoulder in a way that was far too tantalizing. 

“So, then,” Rey coughed, “Um, which side…”

“I normally sleep here,” Hux supplied casually, “Kylo can take the middle.”

The taller man was about to protest that _no, Kylo would not take the middle because Kylo was 6’3” and a giant_ but his words crumbled into a soft, muffled groan when Rey leaned over the bed and the hem of his shirt brushed her thighs, lifted dangerously. Okay. He could sleep in the middle.

He climbed in after her and Hux followed. At first, he thought there was no way he’d be able to fall asleep like this but the day’s activities had exhausted him; being social always did, and his eyelids fluttered. Rey yawned endearingly at his side, helping him relax even further. 

Her own initial nervousness faded quickly once she was in bed, cradled by the couple’s insanely comfortable mattress and abundance of pillows. Despite the sleeping arrangements, it didn’t feel as crowded as she’d feared. In fact, it was far more comfortable than her lumpy twin mattress at home which was barely propped up by a box spring. Hux and Kylo’s bed was the kind of five-star hotel luxury sleeping accommodations she’d only dreamt of.

“Goodnight, Rey,” Hux hummed from the opposite side of the bed.

“G’night, Armitage,” she mumbled back.

“Goodnight, Rey,” Kylo sighed from where he’d snuggled cozily between them.

“Night, Kylo.”

“Goodnight, Hux,” he murmured to the redhead beside him, squeezing his arm lovingly.

“Goodnight, Kylo,” Hux answered, sinking into the bed with a sound of contentment. Rey dozed off quickly, thoughts melting into blissful haziness as she drifted to sleep. 

When she felt the bed shift, she wasn’t sure how long it had been, but it was long enough for her to feel sleep-heavy and unawares as the sound of bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors of the apartment met her ears. She heard the bathroom door open and click shut before sighing and turning over, rearranging her pillow underneath her head. It had grown cold since she’d fallen asleep and she shifted closer to the pleasant warmth radiating from the other side of the bed.

She was dimly aware of the sound of running water and then the door, feet, the small noises of someone returning to bed. The mattress depressed with the new weight and she frowned, confused, because something was different now but her mind was so foggy with sleep that she couldn’t be bothered to fight through the bleariness to determine what. And besides, there was now warmth on her other side and it felt too good to question. She rubbed her face into her pillow and sighed, letting herself drift once more.

Sleep didn’t come as easily now, however. She fell in and out of consciousness, never quite able to achieve the deep slumber she’d enjoyed earlier, tossing back and forth under the covers. She stretched out her leg, sliding it along the cool sheet, only to still when it met another appendage, startling her slightly. _Oh, right_. She wasn’t alone. She pulled her leg back, trying to make herself smaller. Did the space between them shrink? She was still too sleepy to think about it and refocused her efforts on getting some more quality rest.

Her stream of conscious continued despite herself, the voice in her head wandering from topic to topic. She idly wondered what time it was. How much longer could she stay in this pillow-soft sanctum? Did it suddenly get colder? The body in front of her rolled closer and she blinked into the crook of her arm where her face was pressed. She must be turned around because she thought she was sleeping on the edge of the bed. She turned carefully onto her other side only to feel the distinct presence of another face next to her own, breathing evenly in the darkness. Was she…between them?

She considered trying to get up for a moment, wakefulness edging its way into her world once more, but that would prove…challenging, considering her current position. Suddenly, the person behind her slung a thickly muscled arm around her waist, drawing them closer together. She panicked briefly and struggled in his grasp, trying to gently wriggle her way out, but that only made him huff and tighten his hold on her. 

She turned her head in his direction. He was dead to the world, breathing deeply, his face tucked against her hair. Gingerly, she ran her hand over his forearm and felt the muscle twitch, all corded and vascular. This was definitely Kylo. He sighed contentedly and wriggled closer. Movement from her front made her jump, her heart rate climbing as Hux grumbled in his sleep. He was so close she could smell the expensive tobacco scent that clung to his hair and the mint of his toothpaste. She had nowhere to go now. Kylo huffed and nosed deeper into her hair and that’s when she felt it.

His enormous body was curled around her, almost protectively. Rey was tall for a woman and she’d never felt so small before. But even as huge as Kylo’s frame was, he managed to curve his body just right until his cock was nestled between her butt cheeks, hard and heavy and- well, he was big everywhere, wasn’t he?

She clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to be silent as she debated on the best course of action. Should she wake them up? What if they freaked out, kicked her out at whatever ungodly hour it was? She chided herself mentally. The boys adored her- trusted her. They would never do that. Kylo whimpered and thrust against her, needy, and she stifled a groan. Did she even _want_ him to wake up?

She rubbed her thighs together, inadvertently pushing back against Kylo’s heavy erection. She could feel her pussy pulsing with interest; _traitor_ , she thought. This was dumb. And probably very wrong. Certainly crossing a boundary. Probably. Maybe? Something had been escalating between the three of them for awhile now but she hadn’t expected it to come to a head quite this was.

Hux nestled closer still, and she went completely stiff, as if she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He stopped only when his lips brushed against her forehead, his breath warm on her cool skin. God, it felt so good having them next to her like this. _So right._

Hux’s hand pushed forward from where it’d been resting and she nearly gasped as he happened to brush over one of her hardened nipples. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did but something about the situation had her body vibrating with excitement. His hand landed beside her other breast and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

Behind her, Kylo thrust against her ass at a sleepy place, occasionally letting out contented sighs. He pushed into her harder, causing her to press forward until she was practically flush against Hux and she had to suppress a squeal. She tried to adjust herself only to still when her hand brushed against something very hard near Hux’s groin. He moaned softly at the feeling, canting his hips forward in a blind search for more. She squirmed, looking for anywhere else to put her hand, head dizzy with the pleasure of being pressed between them.

Hux shifted, turning and wrapping another arm just below Kylo’s, his hand cupping the curve of her ass. She settled for pressing her hand against his abdomen, which only caused him to shudder in his sleep and squirm until it was hovering close enough for him to rock the tip of his cock against. Shaking, she allowed her hand to lower still until he was effectively rutting against her palm. 

Kylo gripped her waist harder, thrusting against her in earnest now, quiet whimpers escaping from his lips as he shuddered with pleasure. Rey squeezed her thighs together, the motion of both of them making her clit pulse with need. She felt herself growing wet through her panties. How could they still be asleep? She stifled a moan as she gently rocked with them and wondered if she could cum just from this. As she continued to rub her thighs, she realized that yes, she definitely could.

“ _Rey_ ”

She nearly gasped out loud when she heard Kylo grunt quietly by her ear, her heart thudding so loudly in her chest she wondered if they could hear it. She turned her head to the side and strained her ears to hear as panic flooded her veins. Was he awake? Oh, god, was she just caught nearly _cumming from being humped_?

“Kylo?” she murmured uncertainly. But he only let out sleep-heavy sighs, continuing to rock his hips against her plush bottom. Hux’s hand gripped her hip tighter as he mirrored the other man’s actions, pumping his cock into her hand that had curled around his length on instinct. She allowed herself to relax again, falling back into the erotic spell the darkness had cast, halfway between rest and the precipice of pleasure.

Kylo’s hips began to stutter, his pace becoming erratic as he huffed harder into her hair, whining in his sleep. She bit her lip to keep from groaning. Was he…he couldn’t be-

She felt the warm wetness of his cum soaking the back of her panties before she could finish her thought and let out a gasp of pleasure because it was without a doubt the _hottest_ thing she’d ever experienced. Behind her, Kylo continued to rut lazily into his own mess, murmuring something she couldn’t quite make out. 

Consciousness seeped into his mind slowly. He felt good. _So good_. His cock was twitching with familiar post orgasmic pleasure. It was wet. Soaked. There was warmth. Softness, flush against his front. That sweet warm scent he would catch sometimes when Rey passed by closely. _Rey_.

His eyes flew open. And then Rey felt his body go completely rigid.

“ _FUCK_ !”

He sat up straight in bed, raking his hands into his hair, mind racing with panic over what he’d just done. Rey scrambled to sit up, feeling like her whole body was beet red from embarrassment. 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Hux groaned, irritated as he was roused from his own sleep, immediately missing the contact and warmth. “Kylo…what...,” he grumbled. He rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp to see what the commotion was about, groaning further as he realized he had a massive hard on. He turned to see both of his bedmates flushed and flustered.

“Holy shit,” Kylo gasped out, looking for all the world as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Rey- fuck- I’m so sorry-,” he fumbled, voice still rough with sleep. 

“No! No, Kylo, don’t be-,” she rushed out just as fast, quick to lay a reassuring hand on his arm. “I’m not mad,” she finished softly. Hux looked between Rey’s blushing face to his boyfriend’s lap where a distinctive wet stain had seeped through his pajama bottoms.

“You’re not?” Kylo asked, voice cautiously hopeful. Rey could only let her hand slide down his bicep, shaking her head.

“Um, there’s, a bit of a mess though,” she said at last, looking down to her panties, soaked with both his cum and her own arousal. Hux’s eyes followed her gaze hungrily and he found he couldn’t contain his moan at the sight. He reached down to grip his aching cock.

“You know,” he said, causing their attention to snap up to him, “It’s only fair if you return the favor for her, Kylo.” Before he could respond, Hux leaned over and wound his hand into Rey’s hair, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kylo exhaled shakily, watching as she went from shocked to responsive, her hands twisting into Hux’s nightshirt. He pushed her back, deepening the kiss and nipping at her lower lip with a smirk. She let him guide her and he soon had his hand around the hem of her panties, tugging them down her legs roughly as she moaned into his mouth. Kylo smoothed a tentative hand over her thigh in wonder as he drank in the sight of her.

“God, Rey, are you wet?” he murmured, more to himself than anything, struck by how worked up she was. His fingers brushed against her core softly and he let out a pained moan because she was so _ready_.

“Ah- yes, yes- please,” she panted as Hux broke the kiss, sitting up to pull Kylo’s baggy shirt off her lithe body. He shucked his own clothes and Rey’s eyes bulged at the sight of his angry, red cock, dripping with precum. He guided her hand back around him and it didn’t take any prompting at all for her to start pumping, spreading his pre up and down his length. Kylo groaned deeply and figured well, if they’re getting more comfortable…

He quickly discarded his shirt and sticky pants, leaning over her to pull one of her hardened nipples into his mouth as his explored her slick folds with his thick fingers. She keened at the sensation, her mind reeling. A moment ago, she’d felt positively _naughty_ letting these two rut against her in her sleep and now this was happening. It was too much.

“God, Kylo,” she moaned as he breeched her with a single finger, delighting in how her tight walls clenched around him. Hux scooted closer on his knees, lifting his hips and pressing his cock against her pouty pink lips imploringly. She was only too happy to allow him entrance, sucking him into her hot mouth and gliding her tongue over his sensitive head, her hand continuing to work his base. 

Kylo released the peak of her breast with a wet pop, kissing along her sternum until he met its twin, lavishing it with the same attention. He kissed and sucked at her nipple like he was starved for it and withdrew his fingers from her wet heat only to quickly replace it with two, so thick she was sure he filled her better than the slim vibrator she kept on her nightstand at home. 

“God, Rey, you don’t know how long we’ve wanted this,” he panted against her spit-slick breast, curling his fingers in a way that had her whole body trembling and her release building quickly. With her mouth full of Hux’s cock, she could only moan her delight at his words. Then Kylo swiped his thumb across her clit and she bucked into his hand, her eyes almost rolling back at the feel of it. 

“Are you going to cum for us, Rey?” Hux moaned above her, pushing back her hair to watch her swallow his length until it met the back of her throat. She moaned around him and the vibrations had him thrusting into her lips, his breath coming out in labored pants. Kylo kissed his way down her abdomen, kneeling between her legs before attacking her clit with his tongue, sucking and lapping greedily. 

She came off of Hux’s wet member with a loud cry, her hips rocking up to meet Kylo’s plush mouth as she clenched and unclenched around his fingers, her arousal soaking the bed below them as her whole body thrummed with the intensity of her orgasm. Hux swore under his breath and gripped the hand that was still wrapped around him, moving it for her until she came down enough to pump him with renewed vigor. He moaned her name loudly as his spend coated her breasts, splashing her chin and parted lips.

Kylo worked her diligently through her orgasm with awe, kissing her sensitive bud gently, his own cock thick with blood once again, causing him to roll his hips against the bed, teasing himself. He moaned as he watched Hux kiss her roughly. It was like waking from a wet dream only to realize the dream was really happening. When her spasms slowed, he carefully withdrew his fingers and crawled up her body to join Hux in lapping the cum from her chest. The sight was strangely erotic and she melted a little at the intimacy of it all.

When they’d succeeded in licking most of it up, she found herself sandwiched between them again, both men lazily dragging patterns along her skin with their hands. Kylo’s mouth sought hers out, soothing away the bruises left by Hux’s more demanding lips, his own kisses soft and sucking as she basked in the afterglow, utterly blissed out. 

“So…what now?” Hux purred, mouthing along her throat.

“Round two?” Kylo growled against Rey’s lips, his cock once again hard and ready for attention- this time, while he was awake to enjoy it. She giggled, her head shaking with mirth.

“Only if Rey’s not sleepy. It’s still the middle of the night,” Hux chuckled. She took each of their hands in both of hers and a sated smile spread across her face.

“I think we’ve slept enough.”

The next day when they're discussing their new relationship over breakfast, Hux enjoys his morning cup of tea as he lets slip that while Rey and Kylo were sleeping, he may have turned down the temperature a little too much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check out my tumblr for ways to support me!  
> https://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/


End file.
